50 shades of GoldGloveTV
by Spud620
Summary: Hey this is a fanfiction that be and a couple of friends wrote about the youtuber GoldGlove, based upon 50 shades of grey. Please do not remove this, I intend for him to read it on stream for Brothers to the End Podcast #11


div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"50 Shades of GoldGlove/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"This is a fanfiction that me and a group of friends decided to write because we were bored during class. 50 shades of GoldGlove, enjoy!/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Chapter 1/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Bunni fucks Ally very hard from the back while Brennon shags her from the front because he is scared that one day his dick will fall off. Vern beats the fucking crap out of Kate He then moves on to Chief and shages his head off and Max fingers Nick in the pussy. Then Brennon cums in Ally's tits. Not on them, in them. Bunni's pussy is so dripping wet that he can't contain it and chumps it all inside of Ally. She enjoyed it. Ladies please be aware that while all this is happening Vern is screaming his flaming dick off because Brennon cut a hole in it while he was sleeping. Brennon finishes Ally and literally explodes her head because he fucked her mouth really, really hard. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Chapter 2/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Kate bounces up and down several times on some random hot dogs dick. She moans with her big mouth. The hott dog cums inside of her. They change positions and Kate deepthroats the poor hot dogs chode. Vern then cums all over Kate and kills her because she chokes on the cock. It is "the cock". Bunni then has a child with Ally and names him ActaGoldyVernVern and then dies because he can't be arsed. Vern fucks Kate's dead Body and feels really sad. Brennon rapes Vern up the ass and some how Vern liked it. Meanwhile, Kate is still choking and gagging on the hot dogs massive 56 inch cock. Saliva pours out of her mouth as she gags halfway down. Kate has somehow managed to take 28 inches down her throat and still be alive. She takes it back up from her throat for a breath, spits on it and rubs the living hell out of it. She looks up and realises that it is the Barak Obama. She dies of shock, and that's the end of that./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Chapter 3/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Vern is STILL running around in circles screaming because he fucked a dead lass with a hole in his dick. Bunni uses his wanking device to shave his head so he looks proper hard like, you know what I mean? Ally licks her lips and tucks in the the pleasure of Bunni's huge package. After all that shit Brennon gets a true blow job off Ally and some how Kate is still alive because she did not die she just went in to shock so Ben is so happy that he fucks the living shit out of her. Bunni tried having an amazing orgasum with Ally but because of how hard he has been banging her he can't cum...while that was happening Ally was not actually dead because her body was just in shock just like Kate's. She killed that hot dog who was Barak Obama so she got arrested by the CIA for murdering the president. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Chapter 4/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"As all this fucking madness was happening, Brennon made Ally pregnant so Brennon got really angry and had a fit and then sucked Vern's cock. while that was going Vern was nearly killing Kate again because of how hard he was going and then he cums literally all over her and he said"AHHHH IAM CUMING!" So Bunni then started licking Nick's pussy and then died of cum poisoning. Kate broke out of jail by banging her pussy against the wall so hard that it just cracked open. She also got a lot of pleasure from it as well and a massive red mark in her vaginal area. and this is such a fucking long story isn't it? .en/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Chapter 5/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"So, Brennon the ripper struck again last night. Yeah. I heard he actually fully chopped Vern's dick off while he was sleeping. He woke up screaming because there was nothing but a massive hole where his dick should be and blood everywhere. Brennon stood above him with his mask on and his knife in his hand and said "uknhhvtyxthedthrdu". Vern did not understand this as Brennon was speaking absolute gobbleshite so Vern passed out because he could not take the pressure of not having a penis to fuck Kate with. Meanwhile, Brennon walked up to Ally and started feeling her up. Ally let him because she got so much pleasure from it that it was unreal./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Chapter 6/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Brennon feels Ally's tits. She moans mmm yeah and takes her top off, unbottons her bra and let's Brennon lick the living shit out of her nipples. She moans Oh yeah baby and gets down on her knees to give Brennon the blowjob that he needs. Bunni and Kate are sat in the background masturbating to this as Brennon thrusts his cock into Ally's mouth. She accepts it and swirls her tongue around it as it penetrates her throat. Brennon shoves it all the way down Ally's mouth as she plays with his balls. Ally gags on Brennon's massive cock and starts to cry because of how deep it is. Brennon's cock is so far inside Ally that it has started penetrating her lungs so she can't even breath. Ally reaches down, unbuttons her trousers and slides her hand down to play with her already wet clit. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Chapter 7/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"At this point, even Vern has stuck his knife inside of himself and he is enjoying it so much that his butthole explodes all over Kate. Vern says he's sorry but Kate doesn't believe him so she sticks her head inside of Vern's exploded behinds and pulls out his heart. Vern drops to the floor as a dead facking bitch. Kate eats his heart as Vern wakes up and screams "NOOOO I NEDDED THAT TO GROW A NEW DICK!" Kate looks at him as she swallows the last of the heart and feels something growing inside her trousers. TWO MASSIVE COCKS EXPLODE OUT OF HER TROUSERS AND BOTH CRASH INTO BRENNON AND ALLY WHO ARE NOW GETTING INTO SERIOUS SHIT. Kate is a woman with two dick./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Chapter 8/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Ally has stripped fully and Brennon is now fucking the living shit out of her. Ally screams because he is literally fucking the shit out of her. As Brennon fucks her, a massive shit stain sprays out from the ground and covers everyone. Surprisingly, that makes everyone even more horny and they all reach orgasm at the same time. In case you're wondering, everyone is well, literally everyone. Kate, Ally, dead Vern, Bunni Max, Nick, a random 6 year old that Brennon stabbed but is somehow still alive, and some Hotdogs and Sandwiches that Bunni spotted on the street, and loads of Hotwiches and Sandogs because Brennon and his cock are attracted to those sort of people and they are all masturbating furiously at the same time./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Chapter 9/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"After the big jizz show, Brennon and Ally are still at it. Even after everyone has reached their absolute 11th gear and exploded in White everywhere, Ally is still being fucked the shit out of by Brennon. She is screaming now. She screams in pain but she doesn't want to stop. The fucking is getting faster. The screaming is getting faster. Everyone sits and watches as Brennon and Ally reach orgussum at the same time. Ally screams OOOHHHHHH YYEYEEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! As Brennom lets out his load inside of Ally but it's expolsive cum so a massive nuclear explosion comes from Ally, first cooking her nipples dead, then frying everyone's brains out and wasting away their bodies to dust. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Chapter 10/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Bunni was the only one in the whole world that survived the explosion. He had Max and Nick wrapped around his dick so hard that it protected his whole body but it killed them both./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He cries because he no longer has anyone to share his pleasure with anyone whatsoever because the entire population has been killed. He stands up, does his swaggy jeans back up, and pulls a pistol with 1 bullet loaded in it that he was going to shoot Brennon earlier with but that went to shit. He thinks "one man, alone. Betrayed by the country he loves." He walks away and PROPER SPRINTS UP ONTO THIS MASSIVE FUCKING HILL LIKE, GUN IN HAND, THINKING OVER AND OVER AGAIN "Brennon a louf a dickhead" for some reason, I don't know why but he just thinks that because he can. Because he just can./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Chapter 11/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He reaches the top of the massive fucking hill and stands there, taking in the view. Everyone he knew and loved is gone and the only living human left on the entire planet is him. He thinks about everything. Everyone that is dead. Everything he's been through. He thinks "What the fuck I'm only 3 I shouldn't be going through this shit at this age". He raises the gun, just a bit, so that it is head to head with his arsehole. Out of anger, he sticks the gun very very VERY deep inside his arsehole and accidentally fires the gun./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Chapter 12/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"His body does a massive jolt thing as the bullet penetrates his inner arse. He thinks "WHAT THE FUCKING SHIT FUCK?! AM I FUCKING GETTING FUCKING FUCKED UP THE FUCKING ARSE BY A FUCKING BULLET?!" The bullet continues to ravage him and he loses his balance and falls down the massive fucking hill, GTA style. He becomes "WASTED" because he hit his head on a very dick shaped rock but it was actually Vern. Yes, Vern died but what the fuck he came back to life because he has #swag. But he died again and for the final time because his head cracked with Bunni's head and they both died of head injuries. The bullet had no part in this, as Vern was just there and head butted Bunni before the bullet could kill him./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Epilogue:/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Some how Vern is still alive because of how hench and swag he is so he shouts WHAT THE FUCK ! And all so Brennon is still alive so the first thing they do is go get pissed then they build a strip club and they found loads of fit survivors and some how they were all women so the strip club succeeded but then it got closed because Brennon kept on shagging the fuck out of all the strippers but then the whole place got blown to bits because Vern got high on weed and light some dynamite what a fucking weed head. span style="line-height: 16.5pt;"But some how Vern survived because of how swag he is and the first thing he does is get loads of weed plant seeds so he can make a weed farm but then for some reason he has a wank but then all a sudden a fit lass comes across the hill so he bends her over a random barrel and starts banging the fuck out of her but then all a sudden Brennon smashes a vodka bottle over his head and said what the fuck you weed head why did you blow us up but because of how stoned Vern is he says XFHDYTJFYUKGUKGCFTHDYHYCHUBLHIBKJHCFTHCJYTVYYBIHBYGJFJYGFYKUHHJKGJGHFJYGFIYUBIHHKLJBLJKBJHKVJHGVHKGGHUKBUKHBHU! So Brennon just started banging that fit lass while Vern just goes of his head then some how Bunni survives from literally having anal with a gun he then breakers his own neck because of how sad he is because Ally died. /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;" /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;"The End!/span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="line-height: 22px;"What do you give this out of 10?/span/div 


End file.
